


一夜情夜夜情

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 17





	一夜情夜夜情

vip房里的大床正在嘎吱作响，落地玻璃窗上反映着两副躯体抵死交缠的模样。

他死命地抓住床单，任由身后那根烙铁般的阴茎在他后穴进进出出，那个男人喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟，汗液混合着口水滴在他脖子上，从头皮到括约的感官刺激更是放大的数倍，他不自觉地把屁股抬起来，想被插得更透一点，那人的手又把他按了下去。

“听我的，你不要动。”

腰窝被男人的摁住，他的重心都落在了这个地方，好在他训练有素还扛得住，男人换了一个低一点的角度对着他的敏感位进行新一轮冲撞，肠肉也被一次次地挤压，痛肯定是痛的，可是巨大的快感已经席卷所有理智，他尖叫着射了，后面的人继续插了一会儿才缓缓停下来，床单一塌糊涂。

Kenny所有的力气只够翻了个面呼吸一下新鲜空气，好在hins也是有床德之人，在他身上拔出来之后，脸上脖子上都印了几个吻才歇他自己的。

以前的床伴有言，一夜情也要带点感情，不能让你的零觉得自己是飞机杯。

Kenny：“虽然咱们认识才两小时，以后也不一定联系，但你也太狠了吧，一次性炮友就可以没有怜惜之心吗？”

hins：“一边叫着痛，一边又不让人停下来，还让我再用力点，怎么神也是你鬼也是你？”

Kenny：“......”  
就是要在超级爽的同时不能太痛也不能完全不痛！  
好吧这个人在炮友的标准里面已经趋近完美了不能吹毛求疵。

这个举止优雅A气爆棚的pup老板居然只好男色，肯尼为舞池里其他抛尽媚眼的雌性动物叹了口气。

“不要把我想得很滥好吗，开酒吧不代表我夜夜笙歌，我有原则的。”hins仿佛看出了Kenny的飘忽思绪，赶紧打断他。

“啊，我只是觉得你技术这么好应该多多向人间散播大爱，”他一只脚又蹭了上去，“既然入了您的眼那就快夸夸我，用词越夸张越好。”

“怎么脱了衣服就这么open，你刚不是连酒都不喝吗？”hins白了他一眼，刚见到他时，肯尼一个人坐在卡座里，又没随朋友一起去跳舞，怯生生很不自在的样子，他作为酒吧的主理人，有必要处理一下这种情况，谁知道一坐下就被勾住了。

怎么有人会理直气壮地在酒吧里点豆奶，喝不到就要写差评啊？

然而美人的嘴一嘟起来，hins让服务生去了两条街以外的便利店，买来了店里所有牌子的豆奶，咬着吸管的可人儿像个刚放学的初中生，心满意足，巧笑倩兮，他被支使了也是心甘情愿的。

后来喝饱奶奶又对舞池产生了兴趣，缠着hins带他玩，理所当然地认为他要陪他，全然不顾他还要看场地，好吧，叹气，偷闲一会儿。舞池里的肯尼毫无章法，手舞足蹈，腰头晃脑，只会傻笑，他看着看着，圈住发疯的小兔子，搂到怀里，吻了上去。

胡闹一晚上的Kenny忽然安静，懵懵地回吻，看到了他眼神里的渴求，双手搂着他的脖子加深了这个吻。

然后就是被带到二楼的房间，在浴室里冲水的时候迫不及待地互口，没来得及出厕所趴在洗手台来一遍，在书桌上大腿被掰到M字形来一遍，两个人都站不住了又到床上来。

“说不上来的感觉，可能里你的身体里分泌了特殊的气味在吸引我，”手里缠绕着Kenny的头发，他去嗅了一下，“连发丝都有这种味道，”他装模作样地在他全身上下闻了一遍，搞得肯尼都以为自己有什么味，趁他不注意的时候又在脖子上偷香，“如果人像狼一样有腺体的话，应该也会在脖子上吧。”他笑嘻嘻地说着。

被撩拨一下又硬了，哼哼地想找他嘴唇，hins捏住他下巴就把舌头卷了进去，搅得水声哒哒，令欲望再一次抬头，便挺身再进入了后穴，那里就像有记忆一样欢迎他的分身，温热而柔软，他这回不紧不慢地搅动着一池春水，看Kenny因为情欲染了一身绯红，被他顶得一颤一颤，刘海盖着半阖的眼眸，唾沫从嘴角里淌出来，场面淫靡，看得hins身下又涨了几分，便加重了几分力气做最后的冲刺。

像烟花炸开，他再一次在他面前溃不成堤，当肉体无限次深度交流后，心灵仿佛再也没有距离。要不就破例一次吧，如此优质炮友实在难寻。可是他愿意吗？

“诶，我们加个好友吧，你们酒吧还不错，以后我有空就来。”他试探着说。

夭寿咯，这个人这一晚上就在这里理所当然理直气壮地，支使着他的员工做这做那还没半点要给小费的意思，以后天天来还得了？

可是话到嘴边就变成了，“好啊。”


End file.
